When Heroes Collide Part 2
This is a crossover between John Smith 10 and Chris 10 (Rebooted). Story John and Chris make their way out of the cave system, being outside the city. Chris: Well? Can you track Darkstar? (John’s eyes are glowing green, then they revert to normal.) John: Something’s wrong. I’m sensing his energy signature all over the city. Plus, I’m not sensing anyone else. Chris: Then let’s find out. (Chris runs off into the city. John sighs, then runs after him.) In the city, they stop, seeing everyone with grey skin similar to zombies, them all moaning like zombies as well. John: Oh man! Not more zombies! (The zombie people see them, and charge at them. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk! The zombies dog pile onto Mummy Dusk, burying him. Mummy Dusk’s bandage fingers stretch out of the pile, grabbing onto a building side. Mummy Dusk pulls himself out of pile, launching the zombies into the air. Mummy Dusk lands on the wall, running across the wall. A zombie jumps off a roof, hitting Mummy Dusk and causing both to fall. Jetray: John! Grab on! (Mummy Dusk looks up, seeing Jetray. He stretches his arm to grab onto Jetray, who keeps flying, as Mummy Dusk lowers the zombie to the ground.) Mummy Dusk: Nice catch. We need to find Darkstar. I bet he’s responsible somehow. Jetray: I doubt that he’s going to be out in the streets. Probably has some sort of hideout. Mummy Dusk: Maybe. (Then, Mummy Dusk looks up, seeing a swarm of wasps coming at them.) Look out! (Mummy Dusk pulls down on Jetray, forcing him to fall out of the sky, falling below Mummy Dusk.) Jetray: What are you doing?! (Jetray then sees the swarm.) Oh. Mummy Dusk swings his arm up, moving the bandages to expand the size of his hand. The wasps tear through his hand, flying at them. Jetray crashes into the ground, and Mummy Dusk lands, hitting the Omnitrix. Malem goes over Jetray, forming a shield as the wasps hit and bounce off him. Malem: You okay? Jetray: Yeah. (Malem gets up from over him, and Jetray hits Omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt.) Cannonbolt: Really? I wanted Stormado. (Then, they hear large flapping wings, similar to Stinkfly’s. They look up, seeing Clancy in his new mutated form.) What happened to him? Malem: Nothing good for us. I’ll distract him from here. See if you can knock him out of the sky. Malem stands tall, and fires several mana blasts from his hands. Clancy dodges, and opens his mouth, releasing a swarm of wasps. Malem holds his ground, taking the attack. Cannonbolt rolls up a building, and launches off, ramming Clancy hard in the air. They both fall, and Malem stands in position. Malem: Tur-bo! (A green tornado forms, launching Malem into the air, flying at Clancy. Malem then punches Clancy, sending him flying. Clancy flies away from the battle, and Malem lands on a rooftop, reverting.) John: Not bad. (Cannonbolt rolls up the building, and lands on the roof. He opens up, and reverts.) Chris: Why let him go? John: He’s infused with Darkstar’s mana, but still has his own unique mana signature. If he’s working for Darkstar now. Chris: Then we track the worker back to the hive. John: That’s the attitude. (His eyes glow green, and then revert.) Got it! Let’s go. (The two take off running.) End Scene Clancy flies to a Forever Knight castle, landing in the throne room, bending down on one knee. On the throne is Michael, his body restored to its original form. Michael: Oh? You return. Did you eliminate the two Omnitrix wielders. Chris: Guess again, Darkstar! (Michael looks over, seeing John and Chris entering the room.) Michael: So, you did fail. Whatever. Stand back, Clancy, I’ll handle this. (Clancy flies over to the throne, standing down.) John: How does it feel to be the one in power? Every time I’ve seen you, you’ve always been working for someone. Michael: It has its own rewards. Though I don’t expect you to understand. Chris: Are we just going to stand here and talk? You’re going down! (Chris charges forward.) John: Wait! Don’t do anything stupid! (Chris slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Rath.) Like that. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’, DARKSTAR! IF YOU LIKE ALL THAT POWER, THEN YOU’RE GOING TO HATE IT WHEN RATH TAKES IT ALL AWAY! I’LL POUND YOUR SMILE OFF, THEN RIP YOU (Michael fires a golden energy blast, which stops Rath in his place, draining him of his energy.) UGH! YOU WANT THE POWER OF THE RATH?! GO AHEAD! I CAN TAKE ALL THE POWER YOU CAN GIVE! Michael: Simple minded fool. (John starts running forward.) Handle him while I feed. Clancy flies forward, flying at John. John rolls and dodges his claws, as Clancy flies back at him. John fires a mana blast, hitting Clancy and causing him to go crashing into the ground. John gets ready to fire an attack at Michael, but he is hit by Michael’s energy blast, absorbing his energy and gaining a golden membrane. John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Terraspin: Terraspin! (Terraspin releases a gust of wind, hitting Michael, who holds his ground. Eventually, the wind lifts Michael off his feet, slamming him into the wall, causing him to lose his grip. Michael starts to get up, when Rath punches him.) Rath: YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THE WRATH OF RATH WITHOUT BEING RATHED?! WELL, YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN! (Rath continues to pound on Michael.) Terraspin: Do I really sound like that when I use Rath? Then, Michael blasts Rath with golden energy, knocking him away and causing him to revert. Terraspin jumps into the air, and spins, hitting Michael with a powerful gust of wind. Michael uses his golden energy to break free, and he flies off, breaking through the ceiling. Clancy then gets up, starting to fly. Terraspin rams Clancy, knocking him down. Terraspin: Keep him here. (Terraspin then flies out of the hole Darkstar made, flying after Michael. Clancy gets up off the ground, and Chris stands in front of him.) Chris: You’re not going anywhere. Come on, Heatblast! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) End Scene Michael is flying towards Bellwood, leaving a golden trail behind him. Terraspin is flying right behind him, and gets above him. Terraspin then drops, hitting the Omnitrix. Sludge Blob lands on Michael, wrapping around his body. Michael: Get off! (Michael tries to blast Sludge Blob with a golden energy blast, but Sludge Blob is able to dodge, and wraps around Michael’s arms.) Sludge Blob: You can’t get to me now! (Michael falls, and lands in the middle of the road.) Michael: You think so! (Michael releases a golden pulse wave from his body, blasting Sludge Blob off of him. He then hits Sludge Blob with his golden energy blast, absorbing his energy.) It doesn’t matter what you do! Solid or liquid, I’ll drain you dry either way! Sludge Blob: Solid or liquid? You left one out. (Hits Omnitrix.) Cloudnine: Cloudnine! (Cloudnine’s body then becomes hazy, and he flies into the air, the energy attack missing him.) Michael: What?! (Michael fires more golden energy blasts, all of them going through him.) What did you do?! Cloudnine: Cloudnine can change his states, from being a solid poofy cloud or a grouping of gas. You can’t hurt me now! (Cloudnine then flies at Michael, and his gaseous form envelops Michael’s head, then comes off. Michael releases a big yawn, and falls to the ground, fast asleep.) Have fun on Cloud nine. (Cloudnine reverts.) Then, Clancy is flying as if running from something. A small cloud alien, the size of Echo Echo, was chasing him. He has lightning arms and snowy white legs. He has three eyes, with the Omnitrix on the third center eye. Weather Wonder: You're not getting away that easily! Weather Wonder fires lightning blasts from his hands, Clancy dodging frantically. Weather Wonder fires blizzards from his feet, water blasts from two of his eyes, and blows wind from his mouth. The attacks form together, trapping Clancy. Then, Weather Wonder fires a heat wave from his third eye, hitting Clancy and knocking him to the ground. Weather Wonder then lands and reverts. John: Not bad, Chris. Chris: Thanks. That was easy with the right alien. (Then, zombies start to swarm around them.) John: This is where we part ways, Chris. I’ve got my guy, and I’m ready to go home. (John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Granodite: Granodite! (Granodite curls his body in, then, expands, releasing a powerful mana pulse wave. The zombified people are reverted to normal, Clancy returns to his human form, him also falling to the ground out cold. The energy in Michael’s body leaves, and he returns to his Darkstar appearance.) 'Abeo Exorior Alternis Regnum! '(Granodite swings his arms down, releasing a mana wave, sucking himself and Darkstar in. They then disappear.) Chris: Later, John Smith. End Scene Granodite and Darkstar arrive back in their home dimension, and Granodite reverts. Then, Gwen and Kevin arrive. Gwen: John! You’re alright! Kevin: We thought Darkstar did something to you. John: I’m fine. Did you guys get Rojo and Maul? Kevin: Of course. Maul is in the Null Void, and Rojo has been given to the authorities, her alien tech taken away. John: Good. Now we just have to take Darkstar to the Null Void, and it’ll be a job well done. And afterwards, I vote for Mr. Smoothy. My treat. Gwen: You never offer to treat. John: Maybe, but you guys were zombies for awhile, and we’ve got to make up for lost time. (Kevin throws Darkstar over his shoulder, and the group walks off.) Characters *John Smith *Chris Otto *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Darkstar *Clancy *Zombie citizens Aliens Used by John *Mummy Dusk *Malem *Terraspin *Sludge Blob *Cloudnine *Granodite Used by Chris *Jetray *Cannonbolt (accidental transformation; selected alien was Weather Wonder) *Rath *Weather Wonder (first appearance in John Smith 10) Trivia *John now has a spell that allows him to travel dimensions. *Chris uses exactly four aliens in each part. *It's revealed that Malem can use magic and mana *It's revealed that Cloudnine can turn into a gas, and that gas can put people to sleep. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes